


Our Children Come First

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Series: I Want To Come First [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Crazy, Elijah Isn't In His Right State Of Mind, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Issues, Klaus Is More Sane, Marriage, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Rose Is A Tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: It's been months since Astrid & Hope Mikaelson were born & were given to Rebekah, who went into hiding with them while their parents stayed behind to deal with their enemies so that they could bring the children home. However, some enemies don't want to stay dead.





	1. CAST/COUPLES

_Cover Photo_

_ _

* * *

_ **Rosijah** _

_Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson & Zoey Deutch as Rose Hathaway_

_ ** Jayley ** _

_Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner & Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall_

_ **Klamille** _

_Joseph Morgan as Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson & Leah Pipes as Camille 'Cami' O'Connell_

_ **Marbekah**  
_

_Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard & Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson/_ _Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair - Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson_

_ ** Kolvina ** _

_Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire & _ _Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall - Possessed by Kol Mikaelson_

_Hope Mikaelson_

_Astrid Mikaelson_

_Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson  
_

_Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith - Possessed by Finn Mikaelson _

_Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson_

_Claudia Black as Dahlia_

_Sebastian Roché as Mikael  
_

_Kate Beckinsale as Karolina Belikova_

_Selena Gomez as Sonya Belikova_

_Victoria Justice as Viktoria Belikova_

_Arthur Bowen as Paul Belikov_

_Mackenzie Foy as Zoya Belikov_

_Katya Belikova_


	2. Rebirth

**Rose's Outfit**

* * *

**Arkansas, Safe House**

**With Rebekah**

"Once upon a time, there was a two Brothers, a Majestic King and a Noble King,"Rebekah said from her spot on the chair in the nursery as she held Astrid and Hope in her arms."who lived in a colourful Kingdom where Music and Art were celebrated."

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**With Klaus & Co.**

"**_The two Kings did not foresee having a child,_**"Klaus stood outside, on the balcony, watching people go about their night."**_but they lived in an Enchanted Land where all things were possible._**"Klaus looked down at the mourning people below him."**_In time, the Kings were blessed with beautiful baby girls. For whom they wished only peace and happiness._**"

* * *

"Still, the two Kings had Demons who pursued them. There was a ruthless Beast who wanted to take their Kingdom for her own."Rebekah got up and placed her infant Nieces in their cribs.

* * *

"_**Armed with a pack of untamed creatures,**_"Francesca and her Brothers came into the Mikaelson Compound, eyes glowing yellow as they attacked the Vampires at the entrance and on the second floor."**_she drove the other Magical Beings from the Land._**"Blood was sprayed on the Mikaelson Crest."**_And there was a wicked Sorceress with Enchanted Stones that weakened the Majestic King on every Full Moon._**"Klaus gripped his head in pain.

* * *

Rebekah tucked her Nieces inside the sheets."Seeing the shadow their enemies cast upon their home,"Rebekah placed a wooden toy solider by the baby."the Kings were driven to send their Princesses away."

* * *

Rose placed her kissed fingers against the picture of '_In Memory of the Mikaelson Babies_' and Hayley did the same."**_Convincing all who remained that they were lost forever._**"A chain and lock was placed on the fence of the Mikaelson Compound and was locked with a key."**_The Kings, in their sorrow, turned away from the World._**"All the furniture inside the Compound, was covered by sheets."**_The Castle closed it's doors and the Kingdom fell._**"Elijah looked outside the closed window of the room which was meant for his and Rose's child."**_Some say that the only light that shines in the Castle illuminates the shadow of the once Noble King in the room meant for his Child, as was the same for the Majestic King._**"Klaus came to stand next to Elijah."_**But as the ruthless Beast took rule over the Fallen Kings Realm,**_"Klaus placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder."**_little did they know that he and his Brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished._**"

* * *

Rebekah smiled down at the sleeping infants."For they believed that one day they would heal their Kingdom and bring their Princesses home."Rebekah walked to the door of the nursery."So that they might live,"Rebekah turned off the lights."happily ever after."They finished off together.

* * *

**The Abattoir, ** **Astrid's Nursery**

As the months past, the two Originals, the female Hybrid, and the female Tribrid had found different ways to grieve over the lost of their children. Hayley went out into the Bayou, roaming around in her Werewolf form towards the abandon encampments on a daily basis and Klaus tore apart his studio multiple times. Elijah actively cleaned up Klaus' messes and tried to push away the painful thoughts of his Daughter by being as active as he could be in his self-confinements of the Abattoir. 

As for Rose, she would lock herself up in her's and Elijah's room, taking comfort from Elijah, who did the same, during the night, and would only come out during the day to occasionally eat, seeing as though she needed to eat Human Food at least twice a day, or grab a new book to read. Today was different however. Rose had just come out of her's and Elijah's room and was walking down the hallway, intending on going to the Library to put her book away and find something else, when she caught sight of Elijah in Astrid's Nursery, attempting to put things away.

"What do you think you're doing, Elijah?"Rose asked, eyes narrowed.

"Welcome back to the real world, My Darling Girl."Elijah stated calmly, yet in a dry tone, as Rose walked into the room."What is it, the third night this week?"

"I don't need a caretaker."Rose said coldly."What are you doing, Elijah?"Rose asked again, through gritted teeth.

"As we have discussed, our illusion needs to be flawless. Now months have passed. It's the appropriate time."Elijah explained.

"What's next on the appropriate list, you and I hold our heads up high and say we're ready to try again? Hayley and Klaus do the same?"Rose sassed at him sarcastically.

"I understand that this is difficult for you as it for me, my Darling Girl."Elijah turned to Rose as he said this.

"What's difficult is knowing that Francesca Guerrera is still breathing after she was the one that plotted with the witches to kill our baby and Niece."Rose exclaimed furiously as blank veins appeared under her eyes and she glanced around the Nursery with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You and Hayley will have your vengeance, I promise you this."Elijah promised his Mate.

"Well, until then, this is my room."Rose stated firmly, taking the wood from Elijah."And I'll tell you when it's appropriate to clean it out."Elijah looked at his Mate as she stepped to the side, allowing him to leave. Elijah reached out and went to caress her cheek but she flinched away, causing him to sigh before he left the room. As he left the room, he started thinking up of a plan to attack the Guerrera Wolves and one where they would come out victorious.

* * *

That night, Elijah and Klaus asked Hayley and Rose to come into the meeting room."We're taking the twelve original rings."Elijah stated, basically telling the girls the plan he came up with, as he came to stand behind the chair Rose was sitting in, and placed his hands on her shoulders."Now four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers, one on Oliver, one on Francesca, the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now each ring is distinguishable by its setting gauche like those that wear them."

"If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for it when I am weak."Klaus stated solemnly."Each ring we retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still be at a disadvantage."

"Ergo any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together."Elijah glanced between Hayley and Klaus."The two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners."

Klaus slowly stood up, looking at Hayley with a determined look on his face."This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Hayley?"

"Just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive."

"Her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, Little Wolf,"He glanced at Rose, who was calmly throwing her stake up in the air and was catching it."Little Witchpire."

"Lovely."Rose said, finally speaking up.

"I'll take care of the last piece of the puzzle."Elijah said and looked down at Rose."Come with me, My Darling?"Rose looked up at Elijah then at the hand that he held out to her and took it and was pulled to her feet. 

* * *

**Francesca's House**

Francesca had one of her Brother's get the Harvest Witch, Cassie, do a Locator Spell on the Indestructible White Oak Stake, only for Cassie to pause and sigh in defeat, telling the Guerrera Wolf that she couldn't find it. Francesca turned her attention on the Vampire, that said that he had some information regarding the White Oak Stake, telling him he better have some more information or something else or he dies on the spot. He told her that there was a rumour about it landing in the Priest's hands.

* * *

**Cami's Apartment**

Cami watched, enraged, as a member of the Guerrera Wolf Pack practically destroyed her home just to find out where the Indestructible White Oak Stake was, while the other Guerrera Wolf watched silently as Cami and his Pack-Mate snapped at one another. Giving in, Cami grabbed a pen and her note book, writing something down before ripping the page out and held out the paper to the same Wolf she had been arguing with. She then told them that all they needed was her Uncle's Key. 

Rolling her eyes at the Wolf's stupidity, Cami walked passed him and over to were all her keys were on their hooks, telling them that the Key was hiding in plain sight. Opening the door for them, Cami watched as they left before shutting the door softly and looked over at the window, finding Elijah and Rose standing there. Elijah nodded and Cami nodded back in return, silently telling them that she did her part and that the Guerrera Wolves fell for it. Glancing around through the window, Rose winced and mouthed that she'd pay for the damage done before allowing Elijah to lead her away.

* * *

**With Marcel**

Marcel, who had agreed to get rid of the Guerrera Wolves, was waiting patiently for them to show up, thinking that the Indestructible White Oak Stake was in the abandoned Warehouse. He smirked when they showed up and lit a lighter, after Josh had locked them in and told them that he had a stock full of Wolfsbane which just happened to be in the water system. 

He held the lighter above his head, near the fire sprinkler, causing it to activate and the Guerrera Wolves were assaulted by water mixed in with Wolfsbane. While they screamed in pain as their flesh was burn and they tried to get out, Marcel attacked them, looking for Moonlight Rings on their fingers. Once he found them, he chopped off their hands, and Klaus felt a small amount of his strength returning to him, telling him that their plan was working.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

Guerrera Wolves came into the Abattoir, led by none other then Oliver, who told them where to go by hand signals. As two Guerrera Wolves walked around the lower areas of the Abattoir, Hayley appeared behind them with a deadly look in her eyes. Darting towards them, Hayley snapped their necks without any remorse or guilt. Taking the rings from their dead fingers, she could just tell that Klaus, who was in his Art Studio, had a dark smirk on his face and could hear him rummaging around.

* * *

**With Rose & Elijah**

Elijah and Rose were headed right to Francesca's home. Rose's sclera's flickered between red and white due to her anger towards the Guerrera's for everything they had done to her. The Tribrid had been denied her revenge over what the Guerrera's had tried to do to her child for long enough and she was more than ready to end them. She just wanted to make the City safe so that her's and Elijah's Daughter could come home and be raised in a place that was loving and safe. 

"Are you sure this will work?"Rose asked coldly. She wa still pissed with her Mate for what he had done to their Daughter's Nursery and while she was happy that she finally got to get her revenge, she was not going to forgive him so easily just because he was allowing her to come with him straight to Francesca's home to help kill the Wolves.

"If we play our parts correctly, I'm sure it will."Elijah answered gently but firmly.

"Good, because I'm going to tear them limb from limb."Rose growled out.

The security detail that Francesca had stood no chance against an Original and a Tribrid. Jumping on the back of one of the men, Rose ripped into him with her silver stakes, letting blood splatter against the window. Ripping the finger, that held the ring, off one of the lackey, Rose discarded the finger and walked over to Elijah, nearly skipping as if she was happy, which she was because this was fun in her mind at this moment, handing over the ring. Elijah smirked slightly at Rose as he held a head in his hand.

"Shall we?"Elijah asked, holding his arm out. Rose linked her arm with his and they turned towards the front door where Francesca's Bodyguards had come out and saw them standing there."Good evening."Elijah greeted them with a charming smile, yet his eyes held dark malice look.

"Having a lovely night, boys?"Rose asked breezily, giving them a beautiful smile with her own eyes filled with malice and dark intentions as her sclera's turned red and the black veins appeared under her eyes."Because let me tell you, I'm having a wonderful night, the best I've had in months, and those months have been rather rotten for me and my Sister."Rose's smile turned dark and dangerous.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

Just as Hayley finished with a few more Guerrera Wolves, more appeared behind her and she turned around to face them, eyes wide in surprise before she looked down at their hands, finding what she was looking for with ease.

"Have I mention that I've had a rotten couple of months?"Hayley gritted out, her sclera's turning black and her eyes turned yellow before she Vamp-Sped towards them.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Klaus' Art Studio, two Guerrera Wolves jumped over the railing and walked into the room, finding Klaus just sitting on the floor in front of his couch. As they got closer, Klaus twirled the paintbrushes in his hand once. Back downstairs, Hayley slipped off a ring, and Klaus smirked like the devil before he got up and as he turned, he threw a paintbrush with excellent speed, right into one of the Wolves throat, killing him and quickly did the same with the other Wolf. Hayley, who was in the shadows, walked out into the light and stood in front of Oliver with a dark look on her face before she punched him in the face then kicked him in the groin, then forced him against the wall and kicked him in the back of his legs, forcing him down on his knees.

"You think you're strong because that ring you wear? You're nothing!"Hayley spat, glaring down at Oliver."We were strong! We were part of a Pack and you ruined it!"The female Hybrid hissed, her voice filled with emotion. She snatched the ring off his finger."If I see you"Hayley held the ring in between her thumb and middle finger as Oliver looked at her in fear."with one of these again, I will kill you myself."Hayley vowed. Meanwhile, upstairs, Klaus was doing as he had wanted to do for months, use his enemies blood as paint for his drawings.

* * *

**Outside Francesca's House**

Rose, who now had better control of her Magic, waved her free hand and the door, which was splattered with blood, which was done by Elijah's hands, creaked open before Elijah threw the head inside. They stepped forward as Francesca and her Brothers came to stand in the foyer.

"It's fine, they can't come in without an invitation."Francesca said confidently and Rose couldn't help but laugh as she removed herself from Elijah's side.

"I'm afraid that's where you're partly wrong."Elijah stated, smirking slight."I cannot enter a house without an invitation but who said that my Mate couldn't?"Elijah asked, smirking. 

"You're bluffing."Francesca stated firmly but couldn't help but glance at Rose in fear."You can't win."

The Guerrera Siblings watched in shock as Rose lifted a foot and stepped over the Invisible Barrier, that would stop normal Vampires, without any hesitation. The Tribrid smirked coldly as she looked at them as she lifted her hand, curling her fingers into a fist, giving the Werewolves an extremely intense aneurysm. Elijah watched Rose in awe, while Francesca watched in horror as her Brothers dropped to the floor from an excruciatingly painful sensation of burning, similar to when they shift into a Wolf on the Full Moon, coursed through their bodies. Meanwhile, Rose watched with a rather dark, yet sexy, smirk as they withered on the floor in agonising pain.

"Rose."Elijah called out gently and Rose dropped her hand to her side. Tapping into the Bond, Elijah quickly started to take away the Darkness without Rose noticing, not that she never had noticed and Elijah planned to keep it that way."You mobsters all suffer from such Hubris."Elijah hissed out as glared directly at Francesca as her Brothers stood up."Do you know Al Capone thought himself invincible back in his day,"Elijah started wiping his hands free of the blood."and in the end, he was sentenced to the wretched filth of Alcatraz for which of his atrocities?"Rose smirked as she looked between Elijah and Francesca."Anyone?"Elijah asked, looking around them."A failure to pay his taxes."He exclaimed."I suppose the devil's in the details, isn't it?"Elijah glanced around as best he could inside the house from where he was standing."My, my, you have a beautiful home here, don't they, My Darling Girl?"

Rose glanced around before she shrugged."I suppose so, though I'm not once for fancy homes...."Rose trailed off as she looked at Francesca."But I have seen better."Francesca's eyes darkened."I mean, you do know that I'm a different type of Vampire. A Moroi? Well, we have a Queen and since she basically lives at Court, her Castle isn't that far and it is lovely. Much more then this pigsty of a home."Rose gave Francesca a dark and scary version of her man eater smile.

Elijah chuckled, drawing everyone's attention back to him."I was so pleased when the city took my suggestion to protect its heritage status and invoke eminent domain."Francesca looked at Elijah in true fear after thinking over his words carefully."So I suppose that means this house now belongs to the public, and as such, anyone can enter..."Elijah trailed off as he looked at everyone."Without invitation."

"This is the part where you run."Rose stated as Elijah stepped inside.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Rose's & Elijah's Room**

Rose stared at herself in the body length mirror that was in her room and pursed her lips. She had come back from killing Francesca, along with Hayley. Feeling her emotions start to build up and knowing that she couldn't push them down, Rose closed her eyes and let out a scream. 

Her scream caused a wave of telekinesis to escape from her body and everything around her either shattered, if it was something like glass, or was toppled over. The Tribrid dropped to her knees and looked around her, her eyes dead but there was a small spark of that famous Hathaway rage. Rose stood up and as she did, the broken pieces of glass slowly rose into the air and went flying into objects that weren't completely destroyed.

"Rose, sweetheart, stop!"A familiar voice said as cold hands grabbed her forearms and held her still. It was Elijah. Rose, eyes feral, wrenched herself out Elijah's arms and glanced from him to Hayley and Klaus. They all looked at her with wide eyes. They knew that Rose had finally learned how to properly control her Witch Magic but they also knew that in an emotional state, no Witch had control of their Magic. 

"I used my Magic to to create wounds all over her body before I helped Hayley tear her limb from limb, Elijah."Rose said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know it's scary when you don't know your own strength, My Darling Girl."Elijah said gently."But you need to understand that what you did was natural-Nothing about what I did was natural!"Rose exclaimed, cutting Elijah off.

"As a Vampire, a Tribrid of your own kind, you will begin to experience feelings with a greater intensity."Rose shook her head as Elijah explained."It will take time to master control."

"I don't want to live like this, Elijah."Rose choked out, keeping her eyes on her Mate."I was content knowing that I was a Hybrid of my own kind, half Moroi Vampire, Half Witch, but this.... I I hate it."Elijah looked her with soft eyes."When I was at the Academy, I felt normal, like I fit in, and all those times, when I was with Davina, at the festivals, I felt normal, like I knew what it meant to be a Witch. I finally understood what it meant to have Magic. But now....."Rose trailed off, wrapping her arms around her stomach, as if she was protecting herself."I drained Francesca dry as she begged for her life."Rose said, remembering how she had viciously bit into's Francesca's neck after creating the wounds."Nothing about what I did was natural,"Rose repeated her earlier words."nothing about what I am is natural. I was born a Witchpire. I was born as something that shouldn't even exist! I accepted that I was different from everybody. That I was the only one of my kind."Rose stated firmly as she looked at her Mate and Adoptive Siblings."But I don't feel better. I don't feel anything. I don't even feel peace, I don't feel anything but numb. I feel numb."Rose spat the word at them as tears rolled down her face."But I hate it. I hate this feeling of being numb. I helped Hayley kill five Werewolves tonight before we got to Francesca."Rose choked out."There's nothing noble about what I did tonight. I didn't act like a Witch, or even a Dhampir, I acted...."Rose trailed off as she liked her lips.

"No better then a Vampire or a Strigoi."Elijah said softly as he glanced down before looking up at Rose.

Rose swallowed thickly."Everything has changed. Not just for me."Elijah's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head slightly in a silent question."I saw the way you looked at me before"Rose stepped towards Elijah."and I see the way you look at me now."Rose said gently in a broken voice as she looked down."I was a Dhampir, I was a Witchpire, I was a Mother, and now I'm a Monster. I'm no better then a Strigoi."Rose's bottom lip trembled as she looked back up at Elijah."Things are different now. And no one can tell me that they're not."Rose said as she wiped away her tears and walked pass everyone.

"Rose...."Elijah said softly, wanting to take Rose into his arms and hold her until she felt like herself again. 

Her sweet and kind and sassy self, not this broken version of the woman he loves. But he didn't because he knew that Rose needed time to adjust and that she'd come to him in time. Hayley didn't know what to say because she felt the same way as Rose did. Klaus didn't know what to do or say because he wasn't as compassionate, due to him having done horrible things for a thousand years, as Elijah or Rose are. 

* * *

Rose had decided to hide herself away in one of the Guest Bedrooms, seeing as her's and Elijah's room needed to be repaired for all the damage she did. She was lying on top of the bed, staring at her phone, which had the picture she had taken of Elijah and Astrid. Rose tensed up when she felt someone lie down behind her, spooning her.

"Nothing has changed. I love you, I will always love you, Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway."Elijah mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest."What you did back there was nothing compared to all the horrors I committed over the centuries I have been walking this Earth.... You will get better, with time, with patience, with all of my love, and soon, when you have our Daughter in your arms."Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and she dropped her phone before she turned around in Elijah's arms and cried into his chest. 


	3. ALIVE & KICKING

**Rose's Outfit**

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**With Elijah & Co.**

The following morning, Klaus had decided to take Rose and Hayley out drinking. While there, they had found a group of Witches, and Klaus wanted to know the whereabouts of the White Oak Stake. When he failed to get the right answers, he let Hayley and Rose do as they pleased with the Witches. Elijah, who had also been looking for the White Oak Stake, but came up empty handed, walked into the compound to find blood staining the ground, along with bloody wolf paw prints and Human foot prints. Following the blood trail, Elijah found a dead Witch, who had been ripped into rather savagely. 

Bending down by the body, Elijah saw that the paw prints turned into foot prints. Rather then follow the second pair of foot prints, Elijah followed the first pair up to his room and to the bathroom, where he heard the sound of rushing water. When he came to a stop at the entrance of the room, he found Rose in the bathtub with a dead body sitting on the floor.

"Come to check up on me?"Rose asked sassy yet coldly.

"You've had an eventful evening."Elijah stated.

"Hayley and I were having a crappy day...."Rose said calmly."so Klaus took us to the Cauldron. And what do you know? We ran into some Witches."

"So would you like me to remove your leftovers?"Elijah asked, gesturing to the woman on the floor.

Rose rolled her eyes before she glanced away as Elijah stepped into the bathroom, stepping over the corpse that lied in the entrance. Standing up in the bathtub, Rose faced Elijah, not caring about the fact that she was naked. He had seen her like this more then once after all. Elijah stared back at her face rather then at her body before he grabbed a towel and held it out to the brunette woman, who took it.

"Oh don't judge, Elijah."Rose stated, smirking slightly at her Mate as she wrapped the towel around herself."What Hayley and I did is no worse then what any Vampire and Strigoi, or rather Klaus, has ever done."Rose said truthfully and stepped out of the bathtub gracefully.

"I would hope that you hold yourself to a higher standard then Niklaus."Elijah stated.

"I'm a Tribrid now. My temper has increased no thanks to my Vampire amplifying it. Plus, it also gives me a bigger appetite."Rose said as she glanced around Elijah's shoulder to look at the dead Witch."And the Witches that tried to kill my baby,"Rose looked back at Elijah with a smile before it disappeared."they're worth nothing more than food. Excuse me."With that said, Rose walked around him and out of the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

**The Dinning Room**

"You took them on a Witch Hunt?"Elijah questioned Klaus, who was sitting in a chair at the table and reading a book, as he came into the room.

"I simply wanted to persuade those Witches to locate the White Oak Stake for me."Klaus spoke up."When they proved unable to do so..."Klaus smirked as he continued his reading."I let Rose and Hayley have their fun."

"That was not your decision to make, especially when it comes to my Mate!"Elijah snarled at Klaus, who he walked to closer towards."Rose grows more savage by the day. Can you not see she is falling apart?"Elijah questioned him.

"Perhaps the problem is your high standards."Klaus stated."Hayley and Rose are one of us now."Elijah turned and started to walk away."Being a Vampire only exaggerates what you truly are, and with Hayley, Wolves are wild things."Elijah came to stand at the end of the table, placing his arms over each side of the chair and connected his hands together as if he was praying."As for Rose, she knows she can never live up to the pretty, little picture you paint of her in your head. Your judgement only hurts your Mate more."

"I am not judging my Mate, I know who Rose is and I love her just the way she is."Elijah hissed out through gritted teeth before taking a deep breath."I am trying to help her, and I asked you to help Hayley, Brother."

Klaus jumped to his feet, slamming the book close and placed it none to gently on the table."I am helping."Klaus snapped, glaring at Elijah from his end of the table."You should have seen them last night covered in Witches' blood and smiling from ear to ear."Elijah closed his eyes, not wanting to hear his Mate acting like Klaus, or better yet, their dead Brother, Kol."They're embracing this,"Elijah opened his eyes and licked his dry lips."and less criticism from you, and Rose and Hayley will be just fine."

"Niklaus, the Mother of your child deserves much better than just fine."Elijah exclaimed, enraged."You'll take Hayley to the Bayou."Elijah said more calmly, yet sternly."Find any remaining Wolves. Perhaps her people can reach her."Elijah said, walking towards Klaus."Now more than ever, she needs a connection to some of her Humanity,"Elijah made gestures as he explained."some degree of dignity."He pointed at Klaus when he said that.

"And what about Rose?"Klaus asked as Elijah walked pass him.

"I already have something planned."Elijah stated and walked off.

* * *

After going to check on Marcel, who had started to make a new Vampire Community, Elijah learned from Marcel that the Harvest Witch, Cassie, was making more Moonlight Rings, giving them to the Wolves in exchange for their alliance. Marcel also basically asked him and Rose to join his Community, but Elijah declined before asking about the White Oak Stake, only Marcel didn't know where it was, only for Elijah to use Davina as a retort, saying that she can find it.

Marcel told him to stay away from Davina and Elijah agreed, saying that Marcel could deal with her. Elijah then left, heading to the airport to go pick up some people from Rose's past. Walking into the airport, at the arriving and leaving zone, Elijah looked for three brunettes, one in her late twenties with two children, another brunette who would also be in her late twenties, only with a toddler and the last brunette in her early twenties.

"Elijah Mikaelson?"Elijah turned slightly and came face to face with woman in her late twenties with a toddler in her arms.

"Sonya Belikova?"The woman nodded, smiling."And this must be Little Katya."Elijah watched with soft eyes filled with amusement as Katya squealed and hid her head in her Mother's neck.

"She's shy."Sonya said before looking over her shoulder."Viktoria, Karolina, come meet our Brother!"The dark haired woman called out to two other brunette's behind her, and shocked Elijah. _Brother?_ Elijah thought, eyes wide as Viktoria and Karolina came over to them with two children, well, one was a twelve year boy and the other was a four year old girl following them."Elijah, this is Karolina and her two children, Paul and Zoya. Paul, Zoya, this is Uncle Iliya. Say hello."

"Hello, Uncle Iliya."Paul and Zoya said in unison.

"Hello, Paul, Zoya."Elijah greeted them, getting down on his knees to get a better look at them.

"Are you going to marry Aunt Roza?"Zoya asked cutely.

"Hopefully soon, Little One."Elijah answered, smiling at Zoya who beamed back at him.

"Don't hurt Aunt Roza like Uncle Dimka did, or I'll hurt you!"Paul promised, glaring.

"Paul!"Karolina exclaimed, eyes wide.

Elijah chuckled, liking Paul already."I wouldn't dream of hurting your Aunt Roza, Paul. If I did, I would never forgive myself."

Paul stared at him, eyes narrowed before he smiled."Good!"He chirped and Elijah got to his feet.

"I'm so sorry."Karolina said, only for Elijah to shake his head.

"It's understandable. Rose told me that Paul, even though he's young, is very protective of those he cares about."Elijah said, dismissing the apology."Come, we should get going."Elijah said and led them out of the airport and towards his van. Once everyone was settled in the van and ready to go, Elijah started up the car and left the airport.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church, The Attic**

**With Davina & Mikael**

Davina was going through the Unlinking Spell and was trying to change it so that it wouldn't just Unlink one person but more. Mikael made sarcastic remarks at her and how she was nothing compared to a Master of Witchcraft as she tried to remake the Unlinking Spell possible. Mikael also tried to give her some advice but then called her out on her paranoia, saying that it was similar's to Klaus. Before Davina could make a retort of her own about while Klaus and him may not be blood, they sure as hell had the same temper, her phone went off. Checking it, she found that it was text from the boy she had met in town. Kaleb. Getting up, Davina left the Attic and the Church to go see Kaleb.

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Klaus & Hayley**

Klaus, like Elijah had asked, took Hayley out to the Bayou, ignoring her complaining about the place being deserted, only for Klaus to tell her that their scents were fresh, meaning that they were hiding and that they were somewhere nearby, where he and Hayley would find them. Klaus tried to get Hayley to use her new senses to find the Crescents, only for them to end up arguing about their Daughter, Hope. 

After Klaus said that he'd kill anyone that would harm her, he made a gesture towards one of the forgotten shirts. Hayley, getting the message, picked up the sleeve of the shirt and sniffed it, looking for a scent that she could track. When she found the scent, she looked up sharply and turned in the direction of where the scent was leading her nose. Klaus smirked and followed after Hayley, pleased. 

* * *

**The Abattoir**

"This is where you live!?!"Paul exclaimed as he looked around, eyes wide along with Zoya.

"Yes."Elijah said, smiling at the children's excitement and was inwardly glad that there was no bloodshed around for them to see.

"Elijah?"Elijah's smile grew when he heard Rose's voice and turned to see her walking towards them."Where the...."Rose trailed off as soon as she saw the group Elijah was surrounded by."Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya."Rose said softly, looking between all of them with wide eyes. Finally, her shocked gaze fell on the toddler in Sonya arms."Is that.... Katya?"Rose asked questionably.

"Aunt Roza!"Paul and Zoya cried and darted towards the Tribrid, taking her by surprise, tackling her to the ground.

"I leave you lot catch up."Elijah said to Karolina, who was smiling and nodded, before Vamp-Sped away.

"I've missed you two so much!"Rose said happily as she sat up and brought the two kids into a tight and loving embrace.

"And we've missed you, Roza."Sonya said gently as she and her Sisters walked over to Rose.

"Paul, Zoya, get off of your Aunt."Karolina said in stern mother tone and the two, groaning, quickly did as they were told. Viktoria, who helped Rose to her feet, pulled Rose into a quick hug and then she was hugged tightly by Karolina when they pulled away.

After they pulled away, Rose turned to Sonya and hugged her gently, wary of harming Katya."What are you guys doing here? When did you get here? How?"Rose questioned them after she and Sonya stopped hugging and looked between all of them.

"Well, the how is your Father. He got us on a private jet."Sonya said, smirking.

"As for when we got here, we landed not to long ago."Viktoria added, rolling her eyes as if saying duh.

"And we're here because Abe, who got a call from Elijah, said you needed some familiar faces around here to cheer you up..."Karolina said, giving Rose a look."and talk about some things when the kids are asleep."All three adults glanced down at Paul and Zoya, then at Katya.

"Why can't we know?"Zoya asked.

"It's adult business, Zoya."Viktoria said gently and they watched as Paul and Zoya wrinkled their noses, not pleased at all by the fact that they couldn't listen in on the adult conversation. 

Everyone turned their attention on Katya when she started fussing and reached out her her arms for Rose, who went rigid, staring back into those wide innocent hazel eyes. Sonya chuckled and stepped forward, handing her Daughter over to Rose, who quickly held her correctly.

"Are you sure that I should be holding her, I mean-Roza! Roza!"The toddler exclaimed, beaming at Rose, who couldn't help but allow a small smile appear on her face.

"Come on, I'll give you guys a tour."Rose said and they grinned, following the Tribrid around.

* * *

**Time Skip**

While Rose was catching up with her Adoptive Sisters, Elijah went back to the other side of the town, looking for Marcel to get Davina's help in locating the White Oak Stake, meanwhile Hayley tried to get her Pack, her Family, to allow her back in even though she was a Hybrid. That didn't end so well, seeing as Oliver tried to get a rise out of her, only for Klaus to be the one to attack him before going to see the Witch that Oliver said that the Crescents would follow while he'd rather die.

So, that night, while Klaus went to go talk with the Harvest Girl, Cassie, Marcel and Elijah looked for Davina before Marcel called her, asking her where she was and told her to stay there. When they did get there, Elijah was the first to go in there because he heard the sounds of a fight and a voice of someone he didn't want believe was alive. Quickly, he darted in and threw the Vampire off of Davina, who fell backwards with a cry. Landing on his feet, the man cracked his bones and stared back at Elijah, who looked distraught at seeing him, knowing fully well what he was capable of.

"Father."Elijah felt like he almost choked on the title.

"Hello, Son."Mikael greeted his second eldest."I'd hope to see your _Brother_"Mikael spat the word Brother as if it was poison on his tongue."first, but we have some unfinished business as well. Also, congratulations on finding your Eternal Mate."As soon as those words left his mouth, Elijah attacked him. 

Mikael fought back against Elijah and when he threw his Son into a table, Mikael pulled out the White Oak Stake and went to drive it into Elijah's heart, only for Elijah to grab his wrist. As the two tried to either force it down or force it away, Marcel Vamp-Sped into the bar and was by Davina's side.

"We're getting out of here."Marcel stated.

"No, I need my bracelet."Davina said, stopping Marcel from taking her anywhere."I can use it to control him."Marcel looked around for the bracelet but didn't find it anywhere.

"You mean this bracelet."Came a familiar voice. 

That voice caused everyone, even Mikael, to freeze and they slowly looked at the entrance of the bar, where the voice came from, and found Rose standing there, with the bracelet in her hands, looking back at Davina with a disappointed look on her face, causing Davina to look away in shame.

"No!"Mikael snarled and darted towards Rose just as she put the bracelet on.

"Stop."Rose hissed and the eldest Mikaelson froze, struggling to gain control of his body."You and I, Davina, are going to have long talk about resurrecting Vampires like Mikael."Rose said sternly, not looking away from Mikael as Davina winced."Get her to the compound, Marcel."The three hundred year old Vampire just stared at Rose."_**NOW!**_"Rose barked out and he quickly picked up Davina and Vamp-Sped away."You, go back to where it was you came from."Rose said in a commanding voice. Mikael stared at Rose, who glared back at him hatefully, before he sighed and darted off. Rose turned her attention on Elijah, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as he opening stared at her in awe and with lust in his eyes."Your welcome..... and ah, we've got company."Rose nodded her head in Kaleb's direction, causing Elijah to look at him.

"Something to say?"Elijah asked, eyes narrowed.

"Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing."Kaleb stated before he quickly left. When he was gone, Elijah suddenly appeared in front of Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest and caught her lips against his. A moan escaped Rose's lips, only for Elijah to swallow it as he continued to devour her.

Pulling away slightly from her mouth, he smirked as he heard her heartbeat beating fast."Thank you, My Darling Girl."Elijah mumbled."Now, I believe you have a young Witch to scold."With that said, they Vamp-Sped to the Abattoir and went their separate ways. 

While Rose went to see Davina, Elijah went to see Klaus and tell him what had happened, only for Klaus to get the first word in, telling him about the Harvest Girl, how he studied her, her presence, how she carried herself, etc., stating that she was their Mother, shocking Elijah.

"What is happening?"Elijah mumbled, confused and wondering why everything was falling apart around them as he walked pass Klaus.

"I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs if that's what it takes."Klaus vowed, fury in his eyes.

"Niklaus...."Elijah trailed off as Klaus turned to him, enraged.

"What!?!"Klaus snarled."What could possibly be more important then the return of our Mother!?!"

"Our Father."Elijah stated coolly as he looked Klaus dead in the eyes as Klaus' lips parted in shock."I saw him, standing there in the flesh as you'd know. Davina had him enslaved by a Spell cast on a bracelet. It's in Rose's possession now. However, he holds the stake."

"Well then, at least we know who to kill first, seeing how's the easiest and weakest at this moment."

"Or we don't."That made both of the Originals turned to see Rose leaning against the wall.

"What?"Klaus growled out.

"Hear me out."Rose said, putting her hands up in mock surrender."Mikael's being controlled by this bracelet."The Tribrid held up her wrist, showing the bracelet."We control him, I control him. We can use him."Rose pushed herself off the wall and walked towards them."Make him kill your Mother and then we kill him ourselves. It's an easy and simple plan that can be carried out without a hitch."Klaus and Elijah looked at one another, twin smirks growing on their faces."So? You in or out?"Rose asked although she already knew the answer.

"We're in, Little Witchpire."Klaus stated as if it was obvious.

* * *

**Time Skip**

It wasn't long until Hayley came back, with some Werewolves from the Bayou, and met Rose's other Adopted Sisters, who welcomed her as if she was another Sister to them, which she was. Klaus wasn't pleased with the idea of having Dhampirs or Werewolves in his home but Rose was quick to shut him up, as was Hayley, who told Klaus that she was using Oliver as a spy and have him report what Cassie was doing. 

Elijah was watching form the second floor, amused with how Rose and Hayley managed to subdue Klaus' rage before heading downstairs, telling Rose that he had some more business to take care of before he'd return to the Abattoir. He went to see Marcel, who he had a small verbal fight with, which Marcel claimed as victory with the words;"You never were any good with child. Makes me wonder how your second child will turn out, after you and Rose try again."After saying that, he snapped a woman's neck, who had nodded, telling Marcel that she was ready. Elijah wasn't expecting Marcel to snap her neck, causing him to reel back in surprise as his eyes to widen momentarily before the woman was laid down on the ground.

"Her name's Gia."Marcel said, looking up at Elijah then glanced down at Gia."I feed her my blood a few hours ago."He got to his feet."When she wakes up, she's gonna need a mentor."Elijah glanced down at Gia then back at Marcel."I hope that you do better with her then you did with me."

"Yes, assuming that I even bother with her."Elijah retorted as Marcel started to walk away, only to freeze at Elijah's words and turned to look at him, dumbfounded."I don't have time to mentor a baby Vampire. I have a Mate I need to protect and help her get back on her feet. I need to protect my Family, Marcel, and mentoring her will only get in the way."Elijah snapped, glancing down at the woman with narrowed eyes before he darted off, leaving Marcel to look at where he had been standing, shell-shocked.


	4. Interlude

* * *

Rose's arms were crossed as she stood in front of Davina, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, the same bed of the same room she had been in months ago before she was sacrificed. Davina wasn't looking at Rose, she couldn't look at Rose, as she was hating the emotions running through her at this very moment. Shame. Anger. Self-loathing. Had she looked up, she was sure that the older brunette would be able to see it a mile away.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"Rose asked Davina in stern voice."Do you know how much danger you've put everyone in!?!"

Davina's eyes widened before she stood up and glared at Rose."I haven't put anyone in danger!"Rose raised an eyebrow at her."Nobody but Klaus at least."

"Nobody but Klaus...."Rose trailed off and nodded as if she understood, but Davina knew that she was mocking her."What do you know about Mikael?"

"I know that he hates Klaus and he wants to kill him. That's all I need to know."

"Ok, then you don't want to know what he did to Klaus' biological Fathe or to some of the Original Members of the North East Atlantic Pack?"Davina blinked and raised an eyebrow at her."Oh, you do...?"Rose trailed off questionably.

"What happened to them?"

"He killed them, plain and simple."Davina's eyes widened in shock and horror."He hates Werewolves, Davina."Rose stated and her arms unwrapped themselves from being crossed and she placed them on her hips."You say you've put no one in danger, but the truth is, you have. Not only have you put Klaus in danger, but you've put Elijah in danger, you saw that today because Elijah chose his Brother, Half-Brother or not Elijah will always side with Klaus, over his own Father."Rose explained, keeping her intense gaze firmly locked on Davina's wide ones."But that's not all. You've put Hayley and her Pack in danger, and you've put me in danger."Davina gasped and her hand thre up to cover her mouth as tears formed in her eyes."I know Klaus hurt you, Davina, but if you want to be better then him, then revenge isn't the answer, do better then him."

Davina bowed her head in shame."I'm sorry."

"I know you are."Rose mumbled and pulled Davina into a hug."I don't want you to ever resurrect an evil Vampire, like Mikael, ever again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, _Mom_."Davina said drily, not realising the impact she had on Rose just by calling her Mom. Rose's grip subconsciously tighted around Davina before she sighed warily and let go of Davina, who looked up at her in confusion. Rose just shook her head and kissed Davina on the head lovingly and like a Mother. It was the type of comfort Davina never had received from her own Mother.

"Ok, off to bed."Rose smiled slightly down at Davina."Night, 'Vina."

"Night, Rose."Davina said, smiling at the older brunette. Davina watched as she left the room and shut the door before slipping into bed and turned off the lamp lights that had given her and Rose enough light needed so that they could talk.

Rose stood outside Davina's room, leaning against her door heavily and took a deep breath."Darling?"Rose turned sharply and smiled gently when she saw that it was just Elijah stepping out of the shadows.

"I, uh, needed a moment."Elijah nodded and held out his hand and Rose took it, allowing Elijah to pull her into his arms and as he held her, she nuzzled her face into his chest."I really love that girl like she was my own Daughter."

"I know.... I wonder if she'd allow us to adopt her."Elijah muttered and Rose chuckled weakly into his chest.

"It would take a lot to get her to agree."Rose stated, leaning back in her Mate's arms to look up at him.

"Oh, My Darling Girl, haven't you heard? I can be very persuasive."Elijah purred huskily and nipped at Rose's earlobe, causing her to groan.

"Elijah.... not out in the hallway."Rose moaned and Elijah smirked as he pulled away before picking up Rose and Vamp-Sped off to their room.


	5. EVERY MOTHER'S SON

**The Next Day**

**The Abattoir, With Hayley & Co.**

Hayley grabbed one of the many fruits and put it in her mouth, chewing it. She smiled at Zoya and Paul when they also did the same before grabbing a strawberry and gave it to Katya to eat. She just couldn't help but adore them and they seemed to numb the pain of the loss of her own Daughter. 

Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria, upon finding out that Mikael and Esther were alive, had left to set up a safe house for themselves and the Werewolves, who had come to live in Abbattoir, and had asked Hayley to babysit their kids/Nieces and Nephew. Hayley turned slightly when she heard Klaus come out into the open area.

"So..."Klaus smiled gently at Katya when she grinned at him before she was turned to face the food again."Which restaurant is missing a compelled chef?"Hayley asked, sharing a mischief look with Paul and Zoya.

"It was certainly a card I played in the past, but I had no hand in this."Klaus said as he came to stand next to her and picked Zoya up, causing her to squeal in delight, and he pointed at the food.

"Oh."Hayley said in surprise."Well, then I guess we have Rose and Elijah to thank."Hayley stated as the couple came down the stairs and towards them.

"This wasn't my doing."Elijah stated, looking at the food in confusion.

"Don't look at me."Rose said, waving her hands in denial."I'm a good chef, but I only cook if it's for special celebrations."As Rose said that she picked up a berry while Elijah ruffled Paul's hair. "So the question is..."

"Then where did this all come from?"Paul asked, confused before something inside the covered plate banged dully against the silver top, causing the children to gasp as whatever was inside started moving. 

"Oh!"Hayley, Rose, and the children exclaimed in shock. Klaus reached out and pulled the covering off and two birds flew away the moment the covering was lifted.

"What the hell was that?"Hayley questioned the Mikaelson Brothers as she held Katya close, Klaus doing the same with Zoya and Rose grabbed Paul by the shoulds, pulling him safely into her arms. 

With his free hand, Klaus grabbed the paper that was on the plate and opened it."An invitation from our Mother."The male Hybrid told them after reading the letter.

"Rose-I'm already calling Karolina. I'll tell her to come pick up the kids and take them to my apartment for the night."Rose cut Elijah off. 

Having already pulled out her phone the moment Klaus said the word Mother, Rose speed dialled Karolina's number and Karolina picked up on the second ring. As Rose walked off, talking in a hush voice on the phone with Karolina, Klaus put Zoya down and Hayley took her hand before nodding to Paul, silently telling him to come over to her. 

"Come, kids, let's go back an overnight bag, yeah?"Hayley said kindly and Paul and Zoya nodded while Katya hid her face crook of Hayley's neck. 

* * *

**Elijah's & Rose's Room**

"Davina's gone!"Rose yelled as soon as she slammed the door of her's and Elijah's room. 

Elijah, who was looking through Rose's, formally Esthers, Grimoire looked up sharply."What?"Elijah exclaimed as Rose ran over to her mirror table and started looking through her jewelry box for the bracelet that controls Mikael.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"Rose yelled furiously, throwing her jewelry box at the floor."She took the bracelet! When I get my hands on her, she is so fucking dead!"Rose got to her feet and turned to leave the room, only for Elijah to appear in her way."Move, Elijah!"

"No!"Elijah thundered back, shocking Rose, as he held her by the shoulders."Calm down."Elijah said in a more controlled voice."Listen to me, we will deal with Davina at a later date, I promise you, but right now, we need to deal with Esther first."Elijah promised Rose and she slowly nodded.

"You know something?"Rose asked after taking a few deep breaths and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."I am so fucking glad that my Baba and Mother are nothing like your parents..."Elijah chuckled, shaking his head in amusement."And just for the record, I will happily add Esther and Mikael to the body count of people I have murdered."Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."After all, your Mother did try to put a carving knife through our Baby Girl's heart, as for Mikael, well, he tried to kill Hayley, he tried to kill you, and now has Davina in his hands. Who know's what he'll do to her."Rose growled out protectively, her eyes dark.

"You'll do no such thing."Elijah stated sternly and Rose glared up at him."I have already told Hayley and Niklaus is a Master in the Art of Possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new Host."Elijah explained, retelling what he told Klaus and Hayley to Rose.

Rose scoffed."I think we all know what her intentions are, Elijah."Rose stated angrily.

"Yes, well, then we have..."Elijah trailed off, looking at his wrist-watch for the time then looked down at Rose"This afternoon to prepare for the worst."With that said, he kissed Rose on the forehead before leaving the room. 

When he was gone, Klaus stepped out of the shadows with Hayley."Bloom is off the rose, I see."

"Shut up."Rose snarled at Klaus, annoyed with the fact that not only had he used two flowers as a quote and knew that he used it to silently refer to her."Fucking mutt."Rose spat and Klaus glared at her. Rose walked towards the two Werepires."If he comes back early, tell him I've gone to check up on my Sisters."With that said, Rose Vamp-Sped away to her apartment. 

* * *

**Marcel's Apartment**

**With Marcel & Co.**

"Wondered when you'd show up."Marcel stated, not looking up from the book he was flipping through, as Elijah stepped into the room with one hand in his pocket."You pupil is waiting."Elijah glanced over at Gia."It's not like you to shirk your responsibilities."Marcel mocked as Elijah came into the room and picked up a book that was on the table.

"As you well know, she is not my burden to bear."Elijah stated as Gia glanced over at him, her face careful masked."You turned her. You teach her."The Noble Original retorted, nodding slightly at Gia and Marcel glanced at her before looking back at him.

"Why'd you come?"Marcel finally asked, wondering what the Original wanted and walked over to him.

"I'm looking for a cooperative Witch."Elijah said bluntly.

"Rose is a cooperative Witch and last I checked, Davina was staying at the Abattoir, on House Arrest."Marcel retorted.

"Let me rephrase my answer. I'm looking for a cooperative Witch that has experience or is a Master in the Art of Witchcraft. Not a Novice."Elijah corrected himself."And before you ask, Davina is missing."Elijah added after a second with a sigh.

"I don't know where Davina is,"Marcel said, putting his hands on his hips, noticing the look in Elijah's eyes."and, I'm guessing that she took back the bracelet that keeps your Father on a leash...."Marcel trailed off, knowing that he was right,"Then I wouldn't put her in the cooperative category."

Elijah glared at Marcel, knowing that he was right."Perhaps another Witch on another leash."

"What makes you think I got another Witch?"Marcel retorted.

"Perhaps the Daylight Ring"Elijah pointed over at Gia while keeping his gaze on Marcel."on your new librarian."

"Good point."Marcel looked down and a grin began to form on his face as he figured out a way for Elijah to 'teach' Gia."My memory is a little shaky."Marcel looked back up at Elijah quickly."Lucky for you, though, I know someone who can help."Marcel smiled innocently at him."Gia"Marcel called out as if Gia wasn't a Vampire or in the room, and Gia walked over to Marcel's side and Marcel put an arm around her shoulder."Why don't you take Elijah to meet our friend Lenore?"

"If this is your idea of a joke, I can assure you, I'm not amused."Elijah said drily and glared at Marcel, who was unaffected but Gia, who was affected, shivered under the intense and cold glare, wondering what Marcel was getting her into.

"Oh, there's nothing funny about what's going on."Marcel stated calmly."Mikael is back,"Elijah glanced away from him."Witches causing chaos. It just seems like you need all the friends that you can get."

"Rose will not be pleased and she will most likely tear your Fledgling to pieces."Elijah hissed out before he turned on his heels and left, leaving a stunned Marcel and a terrified Gia behind.

* * *

**Rose's Apartment**

**The Kitchen, With Rose & Co.**

"So, let me get this straight."Rose said, looking between her two Older Sisters and her Younger Sister in shock and amusement as she was cutting up some potatoes."Dimitri, who hadn't even told Mama until a year ago that he was alive, got married, or in your cases,"The four girls were preparing dinner for kids, who were watching TV in Rose's bedroom."he secretly got married to Tasha, without getting Babushka's or Mama's blessing, what's worse is that they have a son!"Rose cracked up laughing along with Viktoria while Karolina and Sonya were smirking in amusement."And Dimitri thought that Mama and Babushka would just welcome his Wife and child into the Family after nearly three years!?!"

"Yeah, and Babushka started screeching at him in a fit of rage while Mama just watched. If you had seen her, you would have been terrified, Roza!"Sonya exclaimed and Rose could imagine that. In doing so, it sent shives down her spine.

"Is Babushka still angry at Elijah for getting me pregnant"As soon as that word left her mouth, Rose inhaled and exhaled at the thought of her Daughter, trying to keep the tears at bay."before we were suppose to marry?"Rose asked as she put the potatoes in the pot.

"She's been weird lately. Going on about some darkness coming after the Firstborns, whatever that...."Viktoria trailed off as she saw Rose's eyes glow bright blue. 

Viktoria, along with Sonya and Karolina looked at Rose in confusion and shared a look. Whatever Rose saw, was something that she didn't want to see, but she also didn't understand. Shaking herself out of the vision, Rose saw their questioning gazes and shook her head, silently saying that she had to figure it herself before she told anyone. Understanding her silent request, the Belikova Sisters set back to work on making dinner for the the kids.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**With Klaus & Hayley**

Hayley came to tell Klaus that using Oliver as an inside man paid off because Oliver found out that not only was Esther alive but she had another Witch on her side. As they talked, Klaus told Hayley about his Birth Father being the Alpha of the Pack which murdered his little Half-Brother, Henrik. Hearing this, shocked Hayley and she saw Klaus in a new light. Klaus also told her that Mikael had murdered Klaus' real Father and which meant that Esther not only lost a Son but her her Lover as well. Hayley told Klaus about how she was starting to lose her mind about having given away their Daughter and how Hayley couldn't imagine if their Daughter had actually died.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**Rose's Apartment**

Elijah called Rose, telling her that it would be best if she stayed away from the Abattoir until they knew what Esther was planning. Rose wasn't happy with the idea but she knew that it would be better to stay away from the evil bitch that had tried to have her Daughter killed.

"Where's Hayley?"Rose asked, wondering if Hayley will be at the Dinner, as she walked around the room, helping her Adoptive Sisters and Nephew pick up the forgotten toys that Zoya and Katya had been playing with before they were sent to bed.

"_She's gone to see a Witch._"Elijah replied coolly.

Rose raised an eyebrow."Do I even want to know?"Rose asked as she put the toys in a spare basket she had.

"_No, not really._"Elijah said calmly.

"Ok."Rose said, shrugging her shoulders as she went to go cheek on Zoya and Katya after silently sending her tired Adoptive Sisters to their rooms."Will I be able to come back to the Abattoir tonight?"Rose asked, as she glanced in her room to find the girls sleeping peacefully."Or do I have to sleep on the couch at my apartment?"

"_Sleep on the couch?_"Elijah echoed questioningly."_Darling, why would you have to sleep on the couch?_"

"Well, Paul doesn't sleep with his Mother anymore,"Rose said as she watched Paul get into her bed with out waking his Cousin or Sister."the guess beds are single beds and while, yes Katya and Zoya are small and skinny and could most likely sleep in the same beds as their Mothers,"Rose silently closed the door and headed back for the living room."Zoya and Katya share a room back in Russia and Zoya is showing signs of wanting to be the big girl and prove it to her annoying Big Brother that she can do whatever he says she can't do."Rose said as she sat down on the couch."Plus, my bed is the biggest bed there is."Rose lied down, stretching herself out across the couch."So, can I come sleep in your bed or not?"

"_I would hope so, yes._"Elijah stated before catching sight of Klaus coming down stairs, dressed up in a suit."_I have to go now, Darling. I will call you when everything has settled down._"

"And hopefully, the Witch-Bitch is dead for good this time."Rose replied and smiled when she heard Elijah chuckle."Love you."

"_Love you too._"Elijah said gently before he hung up.

"Why can't our lives be simple for one day. Just one day."Rose muttered before she turned her TV on and started watching whatever was on. A couple of hours passed before Rose's phone went off and she quickly checked the Caller ID before answering."Hayley? Is everything ok?"

"Depends, you might want to come over to the Abattior."Hayley said, sounding stressed.

"Why, what happened?"Rose asked worriedly, getting up and grabbed her keys."Are the guys ok?"

"_They're fine. We're fine. But, really, you need to come and hear this._"Hayley said, nibbling on her lower lip as she watched Klaus pace and Elijah looked thoughtful.

"Ok, I'm on my way."Rose said and hung up as she got out the door of her apartment and closed it behind her, making sure to lock it before she Vamp-Sped over to the Abattior, where she found her Mate, his Brother, and Hayley in the courtyard."I'm here, someone want to tell me what happened?"

"Lovely, now that we're here, first off, Mother escaped."Klaus spat."Of course she used those damn birds to make her escape."Klaus snarled and Rose raised an eyebrow as she came to stand next to Hayley and looked at her questioningly but Hayley just shook her head.

"Besides her offer of rebirth, what else did she say?"Elijah asked, looking at Hayley.

"Hold the phone, 'Rebirth'?"Rose spoke up, looking between all of them."What the fuck does that mean?"

"She wants to put them into new bodies, you and me included."Hayley explained, shocking Rose."And I don't know, Elijah. She rambled a lot."Hayley said, turning her attention to Elijah."She blamed Kol for creating the Moroi and Dhampirs, she blamed him for leaving the Dhampirs as nothing but slaves for Moroi, apparently. She also blamed the two of you for what happened to Hope and Astrid, to me and Rose."Klaus sighed and Elijah looked between Rose and Hayley with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Well, I trust you're not thinking of taking her offer."Klaus stated, looking at Rose and Hayley, when no one said anything after a few seconds. Hayley looked up Klaus before looking down at her feet and Rose scoffed, looking away from Klaus' sudden intense gaze."Hayley, Rose, I'm talking to you two."Klaus boomed and stalked over to them.

"What do you want us to say, Klaus?"Hayley snapped, getting up and Rose moved away from the two parents and came to stand next to Elijah."I lost my Daughter. Rose lost her Daughter. So yeah, when your Mother offers to wipe the slate clean, excuse me if I'm tempted. If Rose is tempted."Hayley gritted out before looking at Elijah."By the way, thanks for your help tonight, Elijah. I'm sorry that it takes me being in danger for you to even talk to me. But then again, maybe you only did it because of Rose."With that said, Hayley stormed out. Rose turned to leave as well after shaking her head in disappointment at the two Brothers.

"Leave her."Klaus said softly to Rose.

"I don't follow your orders, Klaus. Plus, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."Rose said, glancing over her shoulder at Klaus and Elijah."And for the record, no."They looked at her in confusion."No, I would never willingly give up my body and be placed in another one because one, I like this body. Two, my Family would be so mad at me if I did go to Esther and allow her to place me in another body."Rose explained, frowning at them."Plus, yes, the offer is tempting, but like I said, I like my body."With that said, Rose walked off to hers and Elijah's room.


End file.
